Alpha Flight Vol 2 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Tim ** Gary. Other Characters: * - * - * - * - * ** ** Edwin * *Carl. Puck's homeless friend. *Mrs. Markley. Puck's friend and neighbor. *Janet. Heather's co-worker at the flower shop. * *Unknown terrorist, in support of Quebec independence. * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ****Puck's apartment. ****"A Cut Above". Flower shop, where Heather McNeil Hudson works as a florist. ****"Café Luna". A café where Eugene and Heather meet for a conversation. *** **** ** ***Dorion. ****Nascent Observatories. ** *** **Border checkpoint, at the borders of Canada and the United States. * ** ** * Items: * **Wolverine's claws. * * Vehicles: * Department H aircraft. | Notes = * First issue (not counting Alpha Flight Vol 2 #-1) of Alpha Flight Vol 2. *According to this issue, when part of Department H, Wolverine was given a codename based on the Greek alphabet as Weapon X or "Chi". The letter "X" in the Greek alphabet is called "chi" and is written exactly like the "X" (ex) of the English alphabet. The use of the Greek Alphabet makes sense for Department H-related codenames. The Department has connections to teams named after letters of the Greek alphabet: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega. *According to this issue, James Hudson's astrological symbol is Sagittarius. This indicates Hudson was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between November 21 and December 21. *According to this issue, Heather McNeil Hudson's astrological symbol is Virgo. This indicates Heather was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between August 22 and September 22. *According to this issue, Eugene Milton Judd's astrological symbol is Capricorn. This indicates Eugene was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime December 21 and January 19. *According to this issue (August, 1997), Eugene Judd's "one true love" is Heather McNeil Hudson. But he has kept his feelings secret, because he fears that Heather can not love a man of his stunted height. *According to this issue, the Department H's official date of inception is July 2. If bureaucratic organizations had astrological signs, its sign would be cancer. This indicates the Department was created under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between June 20 and July 22. *According to this issue, Jeremy Clarke is not the real name of the General. Nobody except Clarke himself knows his real name, his date of birth, his political affiliation, or his closest blood relative. It is known that he convinced his superiors in the Canadian Parliament that Canada should become a major player in the superhero arms race, but how he managed that is also unknown. *According to this issue, Madison Jeffries' astrological symbol is Gemini. This indicates Madison was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between May 20 and June 20. *According to this issue, Jared Corbo's astrological symbol is Leo. This indicates Jared was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between July 22 and August 22. *According to this issue, Adrian Corbo's astrological symbol is Pisces. This indicates Adrian was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between February 8 and March 20. *According to this issue, Arlette Truffaut's astrological symbol is Aquarius. This indicates Arlette was born under this sign of the zodiac, sometime between January 19 and February 18. *According to this issue, this version of Scorpio was not always a villain. He was once somebody else, and some would say he was a hero. He was a noble sole with great aspirations who has by this time fallen very far. His past identity was a closely kept secret. Despite this hint of his past, his identity was never revealed. *The various incarnations of the Zodiac team typically consist of 12 members. This issue clarifies that Scorpio only has 4 recruits in his new team (Pisces, SagittariusTaurus, and Virgo) and is in search for other 7 recruits. The narration also points that if these 4 knew the full details of his plan, they would leave the team. *An important plot point of the issue is that the previous incarnation of Alpha Flight has been disbanded by Department H for quite a while. This new version of the team has been formed by the Department to replace the old one. This is in part a reference to the events of Alpha Flight Vol 1 130 (March, 1994). In that issue, General Jeremy Clarke himself announced that the government has decided to disband the team, following public concerns about super-powered individuals. The original plan was to maintain former Alpha Flight members in advisory positions for the government, but these members did not seem to like the idea. In the years between the two issues, several former members of Alpha Flight and associates have been featured in various roles in other series. In some cases, they were still affiliated with Department H. However, other members seemed to disappear completely. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}